Remember me?
by xoxo hachiko
Summary: Kyo is about to tell Tohru how he fells, but wait! Tohru got in an accident? What happens when she wakes up and has amnesia and can’t remember Kyo at all? Find out, in ‘ Remember me?’Mistake- I accidentally wrote ‘ Memories of rain’ on the firs
1. Chapter 1 Thinking about you

Story- Remember me?

Chapter 1- Thinking about you... 

This chapter has nothing to do with the title....Its has to do with later chapters.

Kyo woke up one morning and stretched his arms. It had been a month since the whole 'transformation' fiasco and had been closer to Tohru ever since. He walked to the bathroom top take a shower and brushed his teeth. After that, he had pulled a pair of jeans on and walked downstairs to find that Tohru had already served breakfast. He had found her in the kitchen making onigiri and wondered what she had been up to.

"Mornin' Tohru." He had said with almost no expression at all.

"Oh! Kyo, good morning! I didn't think you we're already up!" She said turning around quickly, making a riceball fall out of her hand.

"Whats with these?" He said, picking it up off the floor and putting it into the garbage can.

"Don't you remember? We're going on a picnic today with Uo, Hana, Haru, Momiji, and Yuki!" She said, smiling at him.

"Uh...yeah...well, anyways, I'm going to go train." He said, stealing a riceball and sneaking out of the door. Tohru stopped him and switched his riceball with another one.

"Here...this one is a cod, the other is a Umeboshi." She said, still smiling.

He stared at her for a moment until he returned a smile. He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried. There was something about Tohru that made him smile. Maybe it was her personality. No, it wasn't that. Or at least that what he thought. Deep down, he had loved Tohru with all his heart and soul, but wouldn't admit it, not even to himself. Kyo went outside and started to train.

Tohru sighed and picked up a scoop of rice and started to morph it. '_ Kyo seems to be acting like his normal self, but Yuki hasn't talked to many of us much.'_ She had wondered if he could possibly be mad at her. Well, maybe it was from the night Kyo transformed, that's when he started to act strange. Tohru didn't want Yuki to be angry with her at all. She loved being his friend. That's all she thought of him...

Yuki laid on his bed in his room. He thought he had loved Tohru, but came to a realization. He loved Tohru, but he wasn't in love with Tohru. '_ I guess the only thing I can do now is watch over those two and make sure they are happy.' _He thought and ended it with a sigh. He wanted her to be happy, even if that meant her being with his worst enemy, the cat. But the only thing that bugged him was how could she be happy when she couldn't hold or be held by the man she loved. Knowing she could never hug him, or lay on his chest. That thought upset him.

Tohru herself thought about this problem, even though she didn't think much of it because she didn't know if he liked her back. She didn't want to tell him, incase something happened to their friendship. It would've been all her fault. Just then, Ayame appeared in the house and scared Tohru.

"Tohruuuuuuuuu!" He called. "Do you know where Shigure is? I just cannot find him!"

"I think he's still sleeping Ayame. I'm very sorry." She said, still making that same riceball.

"And what would these be for?" He said to her, pointing at the onigiri she had recently made.

"Oh...for a picnic I'm going to today with my friends." She had smiled; knowing her friends would be there gave her comforting thought.

"Oh my, oh my. Young Tohru and her friends out having fun, it makes me wish I was able to go..." He trailed of, leaving a hint in his voice.

Tohru felt bad, but she honestly didn't want Ayame to come along. Actually, she didn't want to go with anyone but Kyo. Wait, what was she thinking? Her best friends on the whole earth, and she didn't want to be with any of them except for one of them?

Kyo came back into the kitchen and spotted Ayame talking to Tohru.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He bellowed at him, making Tohru, who was also in Kyo's path, wince.

"Kyo, its okay, he was just asking me Shigure was!" She reassured him and calmed him down by at least 4 levels. She knew that if she said it, it would calm him down.

He turned around and started to make over to the table.

"Well, if your sure Tohru...Just tell me if anything is bothering you...or anyone..." He looked over at Ayame who was leaving the room. He wanted to know Tohru from the inside out or at least till he knew everything but her most personal things like 'womanly concerns' and such. He wanted to get to know her so much more...without her getting suspicious.

So later that day, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Uo, and Hana all met at the local park. Tohru had made so much food, that they couldn't finish it all! While there, Tohru offered to go get everyone drinks and said she was willing to pay. As she got up, Kyo stood up and she he'd go with her to the snack bar. While walking to their destination, she grabbed his hand (Without realizing he liked her and forgetting she liked him) and started to walk a little faster. Kyo smiled at her.

"I'll race you there!" He said, starting to run ahead of her.

"Kyo! Wait up! She started to run after him and tripped over a stick. She fell and scraped up her knee. Kyo stopped and stared at her for a moment. This is a lot like what happened when they were younger, when she had ran away and he had led her home. He stood there till he ran over to her.

"Are you okay, Tohru-Koi-" He had stopped. He pretty much just swore at her. (A/N: Koi- means ' love' so when he called her Tohru-koi, he pretty much said my love Tohru.) She stared at him for a moment.

"Tohru...Koi? But...why'd you say koi?" She said, staring up at him from on the ground, she started to get up. He put out a hand and she took it. This really relieved Kyo, he was afraid she wouldn't take it.

"I guess it just slipped out. I was thinking about yo-," He had almost said 'you' but stopped himself in time. "A show I was watching last night. I'm sorry."

"Don't be...Accidents are accidents..." She had said, ending it in a sigh. _' So, he doesn't like me like that?' _She thought. '_ And I guess that will never change...' _

So...my first fruits basket story. Please no flames! If you have any questions or comments, e-mail me or put it in your review. Remember- COOKIES FOR GOOD REVEIWERS!

So, to those who have read my work before, I hope you like my new stuff!


	2. Changes in someones life

Story- Remember me? Chapter 2- Changes in someone's life 

A/N: This might be a spoiler, but she doesn't die. I hate killing off the good guys.

Tohru walked down the path next to Kyo. She was quite happy about what he said, but if it wasn't about her...Then who was it about? She had wondered about this all the way out to the center of the road, not noticing where she was going until she looked up and noticed a car coming straight towards her.

Kyo looked around just in time to see Tohru walk into the intersection.

"Tohru! Look out!" He said. He was running towards the intersection. Did she do this on purpose? Is she trying to get herself killed? Was it his fault? That was it, wasn't it? Because he denied his love for her? He had to save her...He loved her so much and didn't want her hurt at all.

Tohru stared at the car that was coming at her, not able to believe what was about to happen. Why? Why was this happening? And on such a good day too! She turned to look at Kyo who was running at her but it was too late and before she knew it, she had been hit.

"Tohru!" He had run over to her and she was only unconscious. He was at least relived about this. Why did this happen now? Right when everything was perfect? When he was about to tell her too! Why did it have to come to this? He panicked. He had to get her to a hospital but what about the others? What would they say?

' _Gee Kyo. Can't even protect the girl you love?'_ He was so confused. He decided to take her to the hospital. He didn't care of their opinions.

LATER

Kyo sat in the waiting lounge. He was so terrified. What if she didn't make it? It was his fault. It was all his fault. If he'd of just told her the truth and said I love you, she wouldn't have strayed into the road. Now he was a little bit mad. Did she know he liked her? Just in the middle of his thoughts, the doctor wandered out of the room.

"Kyo..." He said. There wasn't sadness or happiness in his voice. " She's going to live, but she does have a concussion and she may have a serious case of amnesia..." He trailed off, not wanting to look at Kyo's hurt expression.

"Amnesia?" He repeated. So she wouldn't remember much, huh? This would be bad. Would she at least remember him? Would she remember what he had said? He knew it now he was in a dream. A sick, horrible nightmare that he had to wake up from!

"Please, can I see her?" He needed to see her. This was his only request now.

The doctor nodded.

"But she is still sleeping, so she might not respond right away."

Kyo ran into the room to find Tohru sleeping on a hospital bed. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. He noticed her hand lying dormant off the side off the bed. He picked it up and put it in-between his own.

"Please Tohru..." He said, still holding her hand. He didn't' want to let go now. This was the only hope he had. That she would remember him and she would return his feelings.

"I need you Tohru. I need you now more than ever. You need to get better and come back home with Yuki, Shigure, and me. Why can't you just wake up now and tell me everything is going to be fine?" Kyo was pleading to her now. He didn't want to tell her while she was sleeping, but he didn't think he had a choice anymore.

"Tohru, please come back for me...Because...I-I-I love you." He kissed her cheek and noticed her eyelids move a little. Was she going to wake up? He glanced up at the clock suddenly. It was eleven o'clock at night. What were the others doing at the moment? Searching for them? He should've called Shigure while he was waiting. By now, Shigure would've thought they ran away to get married or something stupid. He glanced back at Tohru who had not moved since he last looked at her.

' _Wow, this is depressing...' _He thought, looking at her. He was determined to stay by her side the whole time and never leave her side once.

"Tohru..." He said. He was looking at her, and she was not moving. "Please Tohru, I love you so much. Please come back...for me." He laid his head down next to hers, closing his eyes and falling asleep. When the doctor came in, he didn't even try to wake him up. He let him stay and told everyone else to leave him be. The doctor knew that this girl was special to him, and nothing could tear him from her now.

Damn, I am a bad person! Making Tohru be hit by a car! Geez! So anyway, the next chapter is when Tohru wakes up from her sleep. Who does she remember and who did she forget? Well, COOKIES FOR GOOD REVEIWERS!

Tanpopo Yamazaki ( A.k.a- Tanpopochan29)


	3. Who are you?

Story- Remember me? 

Chapter 3- who are you?

So the last chapter was sorta sad, but this one is why I named the story ' Remember me?' It is kinda sad, but like I said, I hate killing off the good characters. Well, anyways, here's the chapter for you! Sorry its been a while since I've updated too!

Kyo woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. It was a bright day and it sort of gave him hope. Maybe today would be the day she woke up...but maybe was the keyword here. Was today the day she woke up? She looked perfectly normal except for a few scratches here and there. He tried to think back to the other day. (A/N: It's been three days) At least Shigure and the others knew where they were now. Kyo had called Shigure the night of the accident and told everyone what had happened. He glanced at her once more before walking out of the room to call home and check in. He almost never left Tohru's side. He was determined to stay with her through out her visit. He walked out of the room and into the hall. He walked past Doctor Uremeshi (A/N: I know everyone, its Yusuke's last name, but I couldn't think! . ) He watched him as he went into Tohru's room, but then he ran out quickly.

"Mr. Sohma? Miss Honda is waking up now." He called down the hall.

Kyo dropped the phone and ran into her room to find her. She was obviously trying to wake up. He grabbed her hand and started to talk to her.

"Tohru...Please...Wake up...we miss you...Please come back to us...we need you...I need you...I love you so much Tohru." He was resting his head on her hand and when he lifted it up, he saw her staring at him in shock.

For Tohru, this was a near-death experience. She had no idea where she was and who the people around her were. She stared first at the man in the strange white jacket, then to an orange haired man who was staring at her back. He looked relieved, like she had just died and come back to life. Maybe she did. She couldn't remember a single thing that happened.

"W-w-where am I?" She asked uncertainly. "Am I in a hospital?"

"Tohru, you were hit by a car three days ago and were hospitalized." Kyo told her, but noticing her look, he shouldn't have said that. " But you're okay now. At least you've woken up..." He trailed off.

"Why are you holding my hand?" She said, her eyes staring into his.

"Im sorry." He let go and watched her facial expression exchange. " Hey now, whats wrong? I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time, okay? Can you ever forgive me?" He stared into her eyes, giving her chills.

"Save me? Was I with you on the day of the crash?" She said, still staring at him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Amnesia..." He said quietly to himself. He had forgotten that she would have some. '_ So she had amnesia...is this why she doesn't look happy to see me? I wonder what else she forgot besides me and the car accident.' _He thought looking at her. He wanted her now. He wanted to hug her (A/N: Sorry for not mentioning it earlier, but the curse has been broken for about a year) Why? Why did this happen? He was planning on telling her the truth, he really was.

"A-a-amnesia? DO I HAVE AMNESIA?" She yelled, lunging her self forward. She stared at Kyo, alarmed, one of the things he didn't want her to be.

"No...your perfectly fine...there's nothing wrong at all." He said, closing his eyes and turning to walk out of the room. He couldn't face her anymore. It was too painful and he couldn't stand it. He walked out of the room. He was going to try to forget, forget as much as he could of her, even though he that would be nearly impossible on his own. He would defiantly need Hatori's help with this. But the question was, would he help?

Hello there faithful readers! This is my little corner to tell yall stuff! So, this would be the third chapter to ' Remember me?' And I hope you all liked it! So thanks to all the good reviewers out there, I decided to keep going on this! So keep up all the encouragement everyone! (Cuz I'll need it!) Oh yeah, and thank you Vanessa! I promised I'd thank you! This is Tanpopo Yamazaki, signing off and out! Su!


	4. Drifting apart or reuniting?

Tanpopo Yamazaki 

11-28-04

Chapter 4 - drifting apart or reuniting? 

Disclaimer- I will never own Furuba. Tear But I have faith that Melanie and I will save up enough to one day buy those rights. At the moment we have $4.23.

Ever since Kyo walked out of the hospital that Tohru was at, he hasn't talked to her. He was right…Hatori wouldn't help him. He said that she shouldn't have been there in the first place, and he was right. She shouldn't have. It has been a few months now, and everyday he had hoped that she would eventually get better and come back to him. But this would probably be another of those days where nothing is going right. He was supposed to see Kazuma today, but with the way he felt, he didn't think he'd go.

It was about 10 minutes to 9:00am when he decided he would go for a visit. What was the harm? He got ready and put on his training outfit. The medium-sized white yukata with black sandals. He was defiantly going to walk there because he didn't trust Shigure's driving skills. (A/N: who would?)

Once he got there, he saw the very same Sakura tree where he heard the nasty remarks of others about being the cat of the Sohma clan. He gave a small sigh and started to walk on. He saw the front doors (They slide! I was so amused when I went there! (To Japan, I mean.) I want a sliding door!) And walked over to them. After standing there for a moment, he rang the doorbell, but to his surprise, it wasn't Kazuma who came to the door, it was…Tohru!

" T…Tohru?" He asked uncertainly. Was this a joke? Well, she defiantly looked like Tohru, and if it wasn't, then who was it?

" Yup! Then one and only. It's been a while, hasn't it…Kyo?" She smiled and hugged him tightly. She was back to her normal self! So did she remember everything about them now? All the times at school, or up on the roof talking?

Tohru was almost crying, she was so happy that he came today. As soon as she got her memories back from her case of amnesia, she called Kazuma, asking about Kyo and if he was all right. I mean, he did try to run out to grab her in the traffic. So she came over to Kazuma's dojo because he was going there anyways. She wanted to tell him so bad how she felt about him, and she didn't want anything to get in the way. But if she told him now, the words might get to his head during training. She decided to tell him later, after his training.

Kazuma walked into the room to see his 'son' and Tohru hugging. He had to admit, it made him happy.

" Kyo? I'm sorry to break you both up, but it's time for your training lessons." He said.

Kyo and Tohru slowly let go of each other, both blushing deeply.

'_Today's my chance to tell her…to tell the truth about what I said. I do love her and I want her to know…'_ Kyo thought to himself.

After training, Kyo and Tohru sat outside in the small Zen garden Kazuma had in the back. It was beautiful. There was the peach-colored sand, Sakura trees in bloom, and best of all, each other. Kyo sat on the wooden steps coming down from the dojo and Tohru was walking down the hall with two cups of apple tea. She gave him one and smiled. Her heart was beating like mad. She was so nervous that she was going to tell him. She didn't want to be rejected, either.

Kyo stared into his cup of tea. It was so awkward; they were both so silent and still. He thought for a while, and then took a sip of tea. Now would be the moment he would tell her.

" Um…uh, Tohru?" He said as he could feel his face redden.

" Yes Kyo?" She answered back to him. She smiled; he was so cute when he blushed like that. But why was he blushing? What was he going to say that was embarrassing him?

" Well, I need to tell you something…you know the day of the car accident? How I called you 'koi' and said it was from a show?" He asked he, staring down at the sand, not wanting to show his red face to her.

" Um…Oh, yeah, that! Uh-huh." Tohru said to him. What was he going to say? Could it possibly be the same thing?

" Well, I'm sorry, but I…I…lied to you. I do love you Tohru…And I want you to love me too." He picked his head up to look at her. She was smiling and she looked as if she were about to cry.

" I do too, Kyo. I love you too!" She wiped a tear from her eye and hugged him. She was so happy that he did love her.

" I tried to talk to you while you were sleeping, and I told you then…but I figured I should tell you know, too." He was also hugging her back.

Tohru felt so safe, so secure in his arms. She loved the feeling that she had whenever she thought about him, whenever she was near him.

It started to get late. By now, you could start to see the stars and the big bright moon. They had decided to stay at the dojo for the night instead of walking home in the dark together. Tohru sat outside for a while longer, talking to her mother about her new love, Kyo. She knew her mother would be happy for her. That she had finally found someone who she loved, and that they had loved her back. As long as everything stayed so great, there would be nothing to worry about, nothing to stop and think about. It was all too great.

Kyo walked out of the bathhouse in his black pants and gray t-shirt. It was nice tonight, considering it was already August. He looked around for Tohru before hearing her voice, talking to someone. Not trying to be a distraction, he peeked around the corner, watching her for a moment and seeing her talking to the stars…no wait…not the stars…her mother. He smiled at the sight of her and walked over to her.

" How long are planning on staying out here?" He asked.

She turned around and faced him. Did he hear her? Oh well, that wasn't the concern right now. She smiled at him.

" I'll just be a couple more minutes, I promise." She said, tilting her head slightly.

He smiled back.

" Okay Tohru, goodnight." He bent down and kissed her check.

She blushed a little. That was the first time a boy had ever kissed her.

" Yes…Goodnight…"

Okie dokie, su! That's the chappie! So in the reviews, tell me what should happen cuz I'm gonna get stuck soon. Well, thank a lot! I love ya all! Next chappie - Going back to the place where we first met. See ya then! C.F.G.R. (Cookies For Good Reviewers)(And yes, yes, I know I got the title from InuYasha.) Lol.


	5. NOTICE

Asuka Sohryu

July 09th, 2006

I'm am finally deleting this story. I'm sorry, but as soon as I finish re-writing it, I am putting it onto a new account me and my best friend Odessa have.

The new name is called LeilaOdessa...or just click this. http/ hope you read this, because in EXACTLY one week, this story will be deleted. Sorry!


End file.
